Amor contrario
by diva-akira
Summary: tal vez la frase "polos opuestos se atraen" sea cierta, mas de lo que podrían llegar a pensar...¿o quizá son solo dos potencias ocultando un gran secreto? One-shot USxRusia


_**hola a todos, este es mi primer one-shot Yaoi de Hetalia y pues espero les agrade y me lo hagan saber comentando lo que creen que falta o simplemente su sincera opinión.**_

_**esta pareja es una de las tantas que me gustan y la idea salio de un día lluvioso mientras comía chocolate XD**_

_**los personajes no son míos, solo la retorcida trama n.n**_

_**sin mas espero les agrade n.n**_

**Amor contrario**

Rusia iba saliendo del baño, tenían un receso de una hora en la cumbre mundial, que como siempre, era solo gastar el tiempo en discusiones absurdas…a Iván Braginski realmente no le importaban esos asuntos sin relevancia, pues se divertía bastante viéndolos discutir sin razón aparente y si realmente no pasaba nada bueno, pensaba en las mil y un formas hacer sufrir a los demás incluyendo a su amada tubería en el proceso.

América estaba relajándose en la sala de conferencias pensando, como en algunas ocasiones (muy efímeras por cierto)que estas eran siempre lo mismo…peleas(la mayoría iniciadas entre Inglaterra, Francia y el) hasta que Alemania ponía orden en la sala, a estas alturas de la vida, aun se preguntaba para que las organizaban si al final era lo mismo…aunque se alegraba en parte por que así podría verlo a _Él_, aquel que le robaba el sueño en las noches, aunque nadie supiera su identidad. Suspirando vio su reloj le quedaban 40 minutos de descanso, salió del lugar a paso calmado.

Iván iba caminando de regreso hacia la sala de conferencias, pero de reojo vio un movimiento, sonrió lascivamente al reconocer al sujeto en cuestión calculo su ruta y espero con paciencia hasta que el sujeto paso justo al frente de donde el se ocultaba, rápidamente lo tomo y cerro la puerta con seguro.

-se uno conmigo Alfred, _Da_? (le dijo el Ruso seductoramente al oído)

-_Russia?_ (se desconcertó el americano, aunque estaba que no cabía de felicidad)

Sin esperar respuesta el ruso tomo posesión de los labios del americano, que realmente no opuso resistencia, incluso correspondió con la misma intensidad, hasta que el ojivioleta mordió con mucha fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, cosa que provoco la interrupción de tan apasionado beso.

-_Russia! Don´t bite me_ (se quejó el chico sonrojado y agitado)

-pero tu sangre es deliciosa y me excita bastante (respondió el ojivioleta con un tono inocente y una sonrisa pícara)

Luego de eso lamio la sangre que salía del labio con delicadeza y lentitud, provocando que las regiones vitales del rubio, despertaran alegres al encuentro del ruso, que al notarlo, bajo una mano a esa zona tan sensible y dio primero un ligero toque que saco un gemido al menor

-_Ru-Russia _(fue todo lo que el americano pudo decir)

Ivan sonrío ante la reacción y ataco sus labios de nuevo, formando un camino hasta el cuello del chico en donde ambos perdieron el control, las caricias iban y venían , al igual que los besos, pasaron unos cinco minutos en donde la lujuria gano la batalla y la ropa había desaparecido por arte de magia, el ruso preparo al americano para lo que venia, este solo gozaba de las sensaciones otorgadas por las caricias del ruso.

Alfred estaba sobre las piernas de su amante que solo lo torturaba de forma placentera, hasta que no aguanto más y dijo lo que el ojivioleta quería oír

-_I want you inside me right now_ (le dijo el menor de forma demandante)

-_Neuzheli eto na poryadok Al'fred ?_* (contesto Ivan juguetón)

-_yes (termino el ojiazul)_

_-_ _kak vy govorite_ _**_ (dijo como ultima palabra)

y así como estaban penetro al rubio de forma lenta y placentera, tomando un ritmo regular, Ivan estaba dentro de Alfred, y el miembro de Alfred era atendido por una de las manos del chico ojivioleta…para ese punto gemían sin control, disfrutando de las sensaciones hasta que llego el momento del clímax y el Ruso se vino en América y el americano a su vez se corrió en la mano del ruso.

-_YA lyublyu tebya Al'fred_***(dijo Ivan plantándole un beso tierno y dulce a su amado)

-_I love you too Ivan _(dijo antes de iniciar otro beso)

Regularizando sus respiraciones y entre miradas fugases, se limpiaron y vistieron rápidamente, se dieron otro beso lleno de todo el amor que sentían y salieron de ese cuarto con diez minutos de sobra antes de que la reunión se reanudara, se vieron de forma cómplice y al entrar regresaron a la rutina…verse con un odio que no sentían y actuar como si no se soportaran, para así mantener su amor oculto del resto del mundo

_**Gracias por leer , el hada del prosciutto se les aparecerá y les cumplirá un deseo n.n/**_

_**aclaraciones**_

_*** ¿acaso es una orden Alfred?**_  
_****como tu digas**_  
_*****te amo alfred**_

_**sayo **_


End file.
